


a very serious drabble in the dark

by maybemochas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: angst
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	a very serious drabble in the dark

Bye Felicia


End file.
